


Ты же знаешь?

by picasonya



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya
Summary: Бензоколонка и заправочная станция, обе — в двух с половиной километрах друг от друга. Только бензоколонка — среди просёлочной дороги, затесавшаяся в лесах.— Через два километра есть заправка, — хрипло говорит Дэни, выключая телефон. — Поверни здесь.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ты же знаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> writer's challenge  
> day 3: возвращаться на машине из загородной поездки; смотреть в окно на облака и угадывать, на что они похожи; подставлять лицо дующему из окна ветру или включать кондиционер, чтобы стало прохладнее.

Вечера в Швеции прохладные. Не такие прохладные, как в Америке, даже, может, чуть потеплее, но ветер всё равно дует, а сумеречная влага вбивается в лёгкие неловкими клубами. На кой чёрт они решили поехать с откидной крышей — не понятно, зато очень приятно, когда потоки воздуха обдувают твоё лицо.

За рулём мигает сигнал бензобака.

— Ох, — улыбается Пелле, и Дэни смотрит в ответ растерянно. Она совсем потеряла счёт времени.

— Бензин почти на исходе, — пожимает плечами мужчина, и Дэни тянется к своему телефону: GPS не обманет. Так?

Свет смартфона больно бьёт в глаза, когда она разблокирует телефон с фотографией родителей на экране блокировки. Надо будет поменять.

Гугл карты загружаются не сразу — ещё бы, посреди трассы, посреди леса, и Дэни нервно передёргивает плечами в назойливом ожидании. Она тыкает на значок «АЗС» и опять ждёт.

Бензоколонка и заправочная станция, обе — в двух с половиной километрах друг от друга. Только бензоколонка — среди просёлочной дороги, затесавшаяся в лесах.

— Через два километра есть заправка, — хрипло говорит Дэни, выключая телефон. — Поверни здесь.

Пелле хмыкнул.

— Правда там?

— Да.

Дэни откидывается на сиденье, растворяя взгляд в тёмной непробудной чаще. Машину чуть затрясло.

Здесь и правда одиноко и тихо. Белая бензоколонка с несколькими тянущимися от неё шлангами и старый деревянный домик из ели.

— Добрый вечер! — говорит Пелле вышедшему на свет пожилому мужчине, очевидно, продавцу, кассиру, охраннику, или всё вместе.

Двое вступают в бесхитростный диалог, и Пелле тянется к кошельку, чтобы рассчитаться за бензин.

Здесь, наверное, даже и камер-то нет.

— Вольво обычно много не ест, — говорит добродушный старик, принимая купюры из рук мужчины и складывая в нагрудный карман.

Дэни открывает багажник.

В глаза бросается красный огнетушитель.

Она пробует взять его в руки. Внушительный. Только багажник теперь пустует, и жёлтая подсветка, кажется, даже потускнела.

Всего один взмах — и баланс восполнится. Жизнь на жизнь, по страшным, варварским понятиям, жизнь Пелле за жизнь Марка, Джоша, или даже Кристиана — Господи Боже, Кристиана, она не хочет его вспоминать, нет, нет, нет. Просто… Так было бы справедливо, верно?

Дэни смотрит на Пелле — как он непринуждённо достаёт пистолет из колонки, как складывает кошелёк в задний карман брюк, как направляется к баку.

Её встречает вопросительный взгляд.

На её глазах наворачиваются слёзы.

— Всё в порядке, Дэни?

Она кладёт огнетушитель обратно, и, Боже, зачем они сюда поехали. Девушка делает шаг вперёд, и хватается за Пелле, туго сжимая в кулаках его шерстяной свитер. Из груди вырывается всхлип.

Чувствуется, что Пелле в замешательстве, но он вставляет пистолет в бак и обнимает Дэни в ответ.

— Что бы ты не сделала, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, ты же знаешь?

Дэни чувствует вибрацию его голоса своей грудью, и, проглатывая слёзы, проводит рукой по его волосам.

— Знаю.


End file.
